Sister of the Captain
by HarmonyStacy01
Summary: Being the sister of Captain America, isn't an easy job as you have thought. But, let's ask the obvious question here first. How did this happen? Yes, she was born in the 21st century, and she's also the girlfriend of Peter Parker. But alas, this is not the only thing about Gwen Stacy. In fact, in the past, she was known as Gwendolyn Rogers; sister of Steve Rogers.
1. Sister of the Captain

This story follows the life of Gwendolyn Stacy (Rogers in my story), who surprisingly founds out that she's the sister of none other than Captain America himself.

But let's ask the obvious here, HOW ON EARTH DID THIS HAPPEN?

Simple...she was really- and biologically the only sister of Steve Rogers. You may know a lot about Gwen Stacy. She's the girlfriend of Peter, graduated as a valedictorian, nineteen years of age, and the best in Science student there ever is. Yes, these are true. But THIS is not **Gwendolyn Rogers**, you're referring to **Gwen Stacy**. Once you know the real her, you may find out that the role of Gwen in the outside world is much more important than you thought.


	2. Sister of the Captain (1)

**Hiya! I'm just new here at Fanfiction and so far I appreciate the immediate review! Thanks!**

* * *

_Sister of the Captain (1)_

.

.

_"I know that we all think we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating. The future is and should be bright, but, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and there'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope and keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope. People need that. I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next, to remind us of who we are, and of who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, and I'll miss you all very much."_

.

.

Hope. How would you describe it? A four-letter word yet so deep in meaning, probably even deeper than the grand canyon. The world revolves around us, along with thousands of words that make it what it is.

Hope is one them.

Why am I telling you this, you ask? Well, it's the reason why my life turned so complicated than before. For instance, Spider-man became my boyfriend. I know right, it's hard to believe? Who would've thought the boy at the back of the classroom would actually caught my attention. And he's another reason why I believe hope is a very important thing. I love the idiot of course, that's why he became my boyfriend. Peter Parker and Spider-man are the same person, and quite ironic because those two persons possess completely different personalities.

Eh, Peter never fails to surprise me anyway. He gives hope to people, and especially to me. Someday, I actually hoped that this amazing man or spider-man in front of me will always be mine. That's how Peter had his effects on me, he loves me and I love him. Hope brought us together, we hoped long enough to be the person in our arms right now.

That's how I describe hope, and it brought another important thing, person, in fact, in my complicated life. It never occur to me that Captain America a.k.a America's new hope and leader of the Avengers, would be my brother.

I mean yeah, it's really great to know that, cause I've heard he's a very nice person, but seriously right now? Suddenly he's jumping into my life? How did that even happen? He's what, 95? And I'm a 19 year old girl.

We couldn't possibly be related...

N-O W-A-Y

Then, they explained how would that even be possible and- okay wait a minute, let me start from the top that happen back then.

Literally way back, like 1940's way back..

* * *

_March 1942_

It was just a usual day, and I'm just doing the usual routine. I was on my way home from school, college, to be exact, and I'm taking up Biology because I love Science. I'm comfortable with it, I get the job done easily, and that's my favorite subject. Not to brag or anything but, I'm the first in my class, and I just love to brag to my brother that I'm way smarter than he is. But he wouldn't care anyways, says he may not be good at academic like I am but he's good at a lot of other things.

"Lyn! Wait up!" A voice reached my ears. I turned around just in time to see my closest friend, trying to catch her breath, beside me. "Give me a minute." She told me, holding up her hand.

"Grace, why are you here?" I asked her, clutching my books in both hands. When she finally caught her breath, she stood up straight. "Well, hello to you too Gwendolyn." I flinched at my name.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You know I don't like to be called that." I told her, walking off. But she managed to catch up with me, before I knew it she's right beside me.

"Why? It's a pretty name." My friend, Grace, retorted. Grace was actually an English girl, meaning she has a British accent. It suits her personality and appearance, probably she inherited her good features from her aunt. "Besides, it's a lot better than my name."

I let out a fake chuckle, "Yeah, it sure is." I said sarcastically, "Look, let's just drop the subject and call me what I like you to call me."

"Fine," Grace groaned, and I smiled triumphantly "So, Lyn. What's the latest news with Daniel?" I looked at her, while she had a big smile on her face while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Would we please talk about something other than my personal life?" I asked, or more like stated. But, I tried to stop myself from becoming red like a tomato. Every time I just hear that name, my heart becomes unstable. You see, Daniel's a guy in my Biology class, he's a very clever guy, and a kind one too. He's extremely good-looking, I mean the kind where all the girls in the university are swooning over for. Grace kept teasing me about him every single day, because I've had a crush on him since, well the first day I saw him.

It's just a crush no biggie. Besides, I'm not exactly the type of girl who would be desperate enough to do something stupid just for a guy to notice me. I'm much more wiser than that. I look at myself highly, and not to be conceited but I'm not bad-looking myself.

"Well, you've had a crush on him since first day of school. You're also doing your best to rank one in Biology class."

I raised an eyebrow at her, not exactly getting her point. "Uh, what if I'm doing my best in Biology class? Is there a problem?"

"You know what never mind that, you can definitely make a guy be attracted to you in seconds. Lyn, you're one of the most good-looking girls in school. So Daniel might not be a problem anyways." I ignored Grace. I don't want to be focused on other things rather than my education anyway. This is all me and my brother have and can afford. So I shouldn't be just wasting it.

"Look, I gotta go, my brother's probably worried about me right now." I said, looking at my watch.

Grace nodded understandingly, "It's alright, a brother can be protective sometimes." We both laughed at this. "Tell Steve I said hi!"

I gave her an apologetic smile, before running off. "I will!" I answered back.

We weren't exactly rich, me and my brother just lived at the orphanage, that was until he was old enough to get a job. My father died serving in the war, I couldn't remember much, Steve told me he died of mustard gas. While my mother died because of Tuberculosis, she was a nurse and apparently got infected too.

I don't know what will happen to us now. Our only hope is for me to get a good job.

"Lyn!" I turned to the voice that startled me, and saw Steve waiting outside of our small apartment. He was waving at me with a big smile on his face as always. I fastened my pace, and dashed my way towards my brother. Despite his small figure, he was the most amazing brother anyone could ever have.

"Hi!" I breathed out, still hugging him with all my might. He chuckled at my sudden outburst, before I finally let go of him. I was taller than my brother, despite the fact he's older than me by 4 years. I think during mom's pregnancy she got sick, so it affected Steve's growth or something.

"So my little sister, how's school?" He asked me while we went inside. I took of my shoes, and coat putting them on the shelf and rack.

"It's alright, got a perfect score on my exam. How bout you, you finally found a job?" I asked him with a smile, but I saw his face dropped. I sighed instead, I already knew the answer to that. "It's alright, there's still next time. Why don't you apply for an art job or something? Obviously you're good at it."

"Yeah, art's more on a hobby for me. I wouldn't want doing something like that every day. I'll get lazy." Steve replied, while I chuckled.

"Okay, it's just a suggestion. Is Bucky coming?" Bucky is Steve's friend ever since we were at the orphanage. He's a really great friend to both of us, I already consider him as my brother too. He works in the army, you know a soldier fighting off the bad guys. Steve tried to enlist a lot of times, but he just can't get accepted. But he till won't give up too, being a stubborn that he is.

"Um, I don't think so. I haven't seen him for a quite a while. Did you?"

I shook my head, "No, I just thought since you guys are best friends and all, you'll know." I said, while grabbing my book from my bag.

"Well, I'll just go to my room to study." I told him.

"Oh, in that case. I'll just go outside for awhile, will you be okay here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just be back before dark." I said, quite curious.

"Yeah yeah, stay safe alright?"

He kissed me on the cheek, and went out before I could even say bye.

"Bye.." I mumbled to myself.

Where could my brother be heading to now?

* * *

**So guys, how was it? Please tell me your opinions..**


	3. Sister of the Captain (2)

**Hello guys! First I'd like to say thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected this story to have so many of them! Don't worry, I'll try to update more often. I'm kinda excited about my story too..**

* * *

Sister of the Captain (2)

.

.

"No."

"But- it's just a bruise in the jaw! Come on sis, this happens to me all the time."

"Exactly." By this time, I was fuming with anger. "This happens to you _all the time_ Steve. A perfect reason why you should stop enlisting and getting beat up almost every day!" I snapped at my brother. I was a mess, my hair was sticking out in all places, and my mood was definitely not a positive sign at the moment.

"You went out for like two hours. I got worried and came to look for you, what I didn't expect is to see my brother getting slugged right across his face by an asshole and falling into the pile of garbage." I said, while Steve just struggled to say the right words for a comeback.

"Lyn, I told you already, I can handle this. Why can't you just trust me?" He asked me, with that look that makes you want to pity him. "You too Bucky," He added while shooting Bucky a glance.

His best friend just backed away, "Woah, don't get me involve in your sibling fight. But Steve, she's got a point. Lyn's just worried about you, you do know that she doesn't care what you do, as long as you like doing it. But your safety also matters, bud." Bucky patted Steve on the back.

I just looked at Steve, clearly irritated and disappointed at the same time. "Look," I sighed, "Let's just go home alright?"

"See you Bucky, thanks for saving my brother I guess." I thanked him, before walking my way out of the alley when I felt his hand draped around my shoulder.

He chuckled, "Come on guys, it's my last night." I looked at him in confusion, before I felt his arm left, where it was placed not just a while ago.

"Your last night?" I queried, "From what?"

He didn't reply instead he faced Steve, "We gotta get you two cleaned up. If, it's alright for you Steve for Lyn to join us." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? Where are we going?" He asked Bucky, his hands still inside his pockets. In turn, he gave my brother a newspaper, and I leaned a little to look what Bucky's referring to.

"The future," I whispered. "Wait, we were supposed to have a field trip at that place." I informed them.

"Then..you could have a head start. How bout you Steve? Your sister's coming." We both turned to him for an answer.

He just shrugged in return. "I guess..."

"I'll take it as a yes then," Bucky smiled at us.

* * *

We were at the Stark Expo. I was obviously grumpy and a total ignorant throughout the evening, especially to Steve. I was still mad at him for what he'd done. Imagine, you found out that your brother lied in the enlistment form? By the way, which is an illegal thing to do. What sister or sibling will _not_ get mad at Steve? Obviously I will.

"Will you please stop ignoring me?" I didn't pay him single glance. I just kept my arms crossed and continued brushing past him and beside Bucky.

"Lyn-"

I interrupted him before he could speak. "Steve!" I closed my eyes, while letting out a breath. "Just stop alright. I am tired of this nonsense already!" I retorted. Sighing, I walked over in front of him and said sternly:

"You have done this to me, again, and again, Steve; and I just- I just can't handle it anymore."

I looked at him one last time in the eye, with my face full of anger, disappointment, pity, frustration, until it reach the point where I just realized the look on Steve's face. He looked like he was about to break down, I didn't know if I was suppose to apologize or something, so instead I just drifted away from them.

I didn't know where to go. I wasn't exactly a fan of Howard Stark anyway, sure I've known some of his famous works and inventions. But I couldn't care less with the person who has done it anyway. So, ironically as it sounds, I'm right here. Standing in front of the stage where Mr. Stark is showing off his new invention, which I think is a flying car. But eventually the motor died and the car went crashing back down on the ground.

I went to the nearest telephone booth and rung my friend's phone number.

_"Hello? Grace Hastings, to whom am I speaking?"_

"Grace," I called out, laughing at her formality. "It's me Lyn."

_"Oh Lyn! Sorry for me being so formal, and not to sound impolite or anything. But is there a reason why you're calling?"_

I could tell she's busy doing something, so I asked her. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong. But I just; may I ask where are you?"

_"I'm here at my cousin's place.__ Sorry for the noise and everything."_ She answered. _"It's her last night here at Brooklyn, she'll be sent of to another base to who knows where."_ Her British accent sounded through the phone.

You see Grace's family actually came from England. That would explain them being so formal, and their accent and appearance of course, goes along with it. Her cousin, who I forgot her name, works as an agent. You know the agent for the war, training the soldiers, all those things.

"Oh..." I muttered,

_"Yeah oh; look, could I come by your house tomorrow after school? I really need your help from a very difficult lesson in Science."_

I rolled my eyes, but realized that she couldn't see it anyway, "Of course you can, besides..." My tone went low, "I think I need some company right now." I whispered.

_"Company? Aren't you at home with Steve?" _She questioned.

I shook my head, even though I know she isn't going to see that. "Actually, I'm at the Expo. It's Bucky's last night, and, well; things gone a little bit down than I thought of."

_"Why? Oh, let me guess. Steve got beat up again didn't he?"_

I didn't answer.

I could hear her sigh in the background, _"Give him a break Lyn. Let the guy make his own choices once in awhile, and may I remind you. He's still your older brother."_

"Yes, look I-I know that, it's just..." I breathed out, resting my hand on top of the telephone. "I just can't stand seeing him punched and beaten by morons that are a lot bigger than him, you know? I respect his decisions, because, of course he's the oldest. But can't he take a hint? I think it's time for him to realize that he can't just be like normal guys that are enlisting up on the army as normal soldiers. Grace, he has stupid asthma and can't even stand a ten-minute run around the city with me! Why can't he just-"

_"Lyn.."_

"You get my point do you? He's being as clueless as a-"

_"Gwendolyn Rogers! Calm down!"_

I immediately stopped at the mention of that. I took deep breaths, my chest panting up and down heavily. After exhaling several times, Grace decided to speak up.

_"Lyn, I get your point alright? I know that you only care about your brother's safety. But, I think you should understand his situation in the first place. Yes, he may be a wimp-"_

"Hey!" I interrupted.

_"But... I think you know your brother well enough. If he says he can do it, then he can. Have faith in him Lyn, and I'm sure he knows what he's doing anyway."_

"I hope so.." I mumbled under my breath,

_"I think that you guys should talk about it, think of it as a sibling to sibling small talk."_ I could detect the amusement in her tone.

I chuckled, "I guess that could work, thanks Grace."

_"Anything for my best friend! Oh, and one more thing..."_

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

_"In the army, soldiers train for like, every time right?"_

"Yeah, well that's what I learned from Steve."

_"So, the guys work-out?"_

"Where are you exactly going with this?"

_"Would you give me a call if Steve came back home from the army?"_

I became confused at this, "Uh...I'm not even sure if he's going to get accepted. Besides, why would you even want to see him-" I stopped short, finally catching up to what she was implying.

"Grace!" I shrieked, a huge grin sketched it's way through my face.

_"What?" _She asked innocently, and I could feel her blushing through the phone. _"There's no problem with that, besides your brother's kind of.."_

"I am going to pretend I never heard this." I said, while rubbing my forehead.

_"So you won't give me a call?"_

"Seriously?" I gasped. I really never expected this to happen, much more with Grace.

_"Alright, alright. I'll go now, have fun! And by the way, I'm serious about that call."_

Then she hung up.

Great, now what am I going to say once I'm in front of the guys I'm with? Obviously, it'll be pretty awkward...

Should I go apologize? or, do nothing at all? I glanced at my watch, taking note of the time. It was already past seven, which made me realized that Steve and Bucky were probably looking for me right now. I was gone for at least half an hour, time does fly so fast. Putting both my hands in my pockets, I could feel the cold wind piercing right through my skin, as I hurriedly went over where my brother was the last time I saw him.

And because of that, I bumped into someone. Which made the person dropped all of his things on the filthy ground.

I immediately crouched down to help him-or her, "Oh my! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to.." I trailed off, biting my lip as I noticed that some of his papers were actually ruined because of the stupid mud. I stood up, my head bowed down while I gave him back his things.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's my fault and I wasn't looking-"

I was cut off by a familiar chuckle.

An all too familiar one.

My eyes widened in realization, as I tried to calm my heartbeat down. I crossed my fingers and prayed that it wasn't him. I mean yeah, I've always wanted some destiny moment-ish or encounter like this, but _not right now._

Timing is everything...they say.

When I finally got the guts to look up, my breath hitched in my throat. My knees were shaking, my body was trembling, my heart was beating like crazy. The only think I could do right now was, pull my jacket closer to my shaking state, and bit my lip to prevent me from saying anything to embarrass myself.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Now, I'll have a great excuse for my papers in Biology." His voice was like music to my ears. Damn, and was he such a sight to see. I tried to open my mouth to reply, but every time my mind just went blank. Was this always the kind of effect he has on me?

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed to be getting, well, pale." Yes, because my heart just overloaded. He stared at me, waiting for my answer. All I could do was give him a weak nod. It was barely noticeable, geez, of course it should be, you just gave him a stupid weak nod.

"Wait, you look kind of familiar..." At this point, I was barely breathing, I clutched onto my jacket tighter. Desperately wanting him to say what I want him to say. Not that-I was expecting him to remember me! Of course he won't. I mean, even if it kills me to put it that way. Hehe.. he probably met dozens of girls who always are much more prettier than me...

"Gwendolyn?"

Shit. He remembers my name...

"H-h-hi," I stuttered or stammered or; whatever.. I don't care! He actually remembers my name!

Holy Cow! Guys, he actually remembers my name! Well, even if that's my full name, still, he freaking remembered my name...

Daniel Thomas James Wright (Call me a stalker, I just happened to have a slight peek at his birth certificate; don't ask me how I did it.) actually remembers my name people!

"It's Lyn actually," I smiled at him, probably _too_ widely. "Sorry about your.." I pointed at the things clutched in his right hand. I actually forgot about the fact that my brother and his best friend were probably asking every person in the Expo if they happened to see a blonde-blue eyed dame. I just focused on what's happening right now, and that is my first real conversation with my long-time crush, Daniel.

He laughed again, and boy was his laugh attractive as well. "I told you Lyn, it alright. Sorry, I thought you liked being called Gwendolyn." He told me, giving me a genuine smile.

I wasn't going to let this conversation end, so I kept going. "It's alright, by the way, may I ask what's your name?" I asked him becoming confident and little playful all of a sudden. I could tell that Daniel was taken aback by my sudden change of tone as well.

He didn't let his guard down either, in fact he was playing along. "You don't know my name?" He asked with a smile, or smirk. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as he questioned me.

"Oh, I know your name.." I blurted out quickly, I immediately want to kick myself for being so reckless. I wasn't going to embarrass myself, so I added: "I just wanted to know if you know your name." I smirked back at him,

He had his eyebrows raised, probably impressed, "Daniel, Daniel Wright."

I grinned, while nodding. "Right," Then I realized that, it just rhymed.

"Oops," I laughed, before hearing Daniel's laugh as well.

...

That was when my brother and his trusty sidekick decided to show up and ruin the perfect moment.

* * *

**Reactions? Guys, please tell me if I;m doing something wrong so I could correct it immediately! Thanks for all of the views and faves, and especially reviews! I appreciate it!  
**

**XOXOXO**

**Gwen**


	4. Sister of the Captain (3)

**So far I noticed that you guys are loving my fanfic! Thank you all very much! It makes me so proud of myself :)))) Hahaha okay okay, here's the next chapter!  
**

**Oh- and by the way guys, this chapter would be from a third person's POV from now on. Hope you don't mind :)**

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

Sister of the Captain (3)

If there was any word to describe what on earth had just happened to day- it would be:

"Why are you smiling?" She heard someone asked her,

_It was one of the best nights I have ever had._

She turned to Bucky who was fidgeting with his tie, she rolled her eyes.

"Here let me," She reached for his tie, carefully making a perfect one. "To answer your question, I'm not smiling." She replied, trying to make the edge of her lips curved downwards. But the events of tonight kept cycling inside her head, making her smile unconsciously.

"Uh yeah you do," He teased her.

Once she was finished fixing his tie, she smoothed out his uniform. "Okay, fine. But no thanks to him," She muttered bitterly. Bucky seemed to hear her remark though,

"Is this about Steve? Because if you're fighting minutes away from my time to leave then that's _just_ perfect." He groaned, sarcasm evident in his tone. She crossed her arms at him, her eyebrows knitted.

"Don't tell me you don't agree to this! It was his..." She trailed off, replaying what Bucky just said not minutes ago. "What did you say?" Bucky glanced at her, and suddenly he looked like a kid who was caught by his mother sneaking a piece of cookie from the cookie jar.

"What?" An innocent look plastered on his face, but it was too late. Gwendolyn already saw past that.

"You're leaving right now?" She croaked, her face clearly shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was his turn to frown. "We did. That's why Steve was calling you but you insisted on talking to that Daniel guy."

She was about to object and defend herself, but realized that they were right. She caused them enough trouble already, so she had no right to let their friend's last night get ruined any further. "You're right. I'm sorry," She whispered.

He sighed, "It's fine, now try telling that to him." She followed his gaze and found her brother walking over to a platform. "It's bugging him too you know. Just talk things over with him."

She looked at Steve. Carefully studying his actions, he walked up to the platform where in you'll see yourself as a soldier. Well, kinda, he didn't even reached the head part. A downcast look formed on his face, as he stepped away from the platform. She felt sorry for him, and she wished she could just go there and hug him and tell him she's sorry for everything- but for some reason, she couldn't. She just couldn't apologize simply after everything she's done to make him upset. She looked up when she felt Bucky's hand gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Sending her a smile that she clearly knew the meaning. _Just do it._ Before trudging over where her brother was.

In that split second, she knew that this is what her brother really wanted. And who was she to stop him? As her sister of course, after all the things he's done for her, she should thank him. Even if it means allowing him to just lay out his life in the open taking risks and whatnot, with all that fighting and 'As a proud citizen I should be defending our country' reason again. If it's the only way for him to be happy, then...I guess it could work.

Yes, it _would_ work.

With a defeated sigh, she began to think of the apology speech she'd been pondering over for minutes now.

* * *

_Earlier (before everything else)..._

There she was, having a good laugh with the boy whom she had a crush on since she probably learned how to spell _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_\- which was the first year of high school. Surprisingly, she didn't end up stuttering whenever it was her turn to answer a question or strike up a conversation. In fact, she was doing quite alright. Good enough for a girl that's talking with her crush for God knows how long.

"No way-you didn't!" His smirk confirmed her assumption. She tried to stifle a laugh but ended up doing it anyway. "I thought so that behind that 'charming-gentleman-Daniel' attitude... there's some 'mischievous-naughty-Daniel' attitude hidden."

Daniel laughed, which made her cheeks flushed. He didn't seem to notice though._  
_

_I just made him laugh._

"Not my fault that side of me tends to come out sometimes," He defended with a cheeky smile. His British accent clearly detected. "Besides, they're the ones who started it. I was simply standing up for myself."

"Mhmmm.." She hummed, a grin playing at the form of her lips.

She glanced at the boy beside him with a smug look etched on his attractive face, "Charming, huh?" That was all he needed to do to make her blushed hard once more.

All of a sudden, Gwendolyn found the ground interesting to look at.

A few seconds passed, nobody between the two seemed to try to strike up a conversation. She herself, was contemplating whether it was safe to dare speak a word to Daniel again, because it might either go good or bad- which still doesn't convince her to trust her instincts and just get on with it.

_Just talk to him already idiot. It's already awkward enough at it is._

"So Daniel-" She cleared her throat, her voice higher than normal. Making her red as a tomato-as if that is even possible- she couldn't be redder enough. _Huh, smooth move Gwendolyn._

His gaze traveled back to her. With his hand reaching out to fix-or more like mess up his unkempt hair, but managed to raised his eyebrows as if letting her continue. "Yeah?"

In an instant, the question she was about to ask immediately drifted away. She closed and opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out. Gwendolyn could swear, she look like a gaping fish. It should be a crime for someone to suddenly knock out your confidence and have your heart beating uncontrollably, just by giving you a single look straight in the eye. Well, he _was_ handsome...

..and nice

..and funny

..and clever

..not to mention British

..and have the most beautiful shade of eyes you could've ever seen.

Mine was a lighter and paler shade, but people say that I have wonderful eyes like Steve's. But his-I mean Daniel's eyes, were a darker shade, probably somewhere in between sapphire and midnight blue. As I think about it, no wonder girls (including me) seemed to fall for him. Other than his striking features, and jet black hair disheveled in an adorable manner-as if he attempted to fix it but failed- he was overall an extremely nice guy. He's got the brains, although not as good as me, but good enough for him to be one of the top performers in class.

Nevertheless, these factors weren't really the reason for me to be crushing on him.

It was the fact that even if he's popular, he's insanely attractive, good grades, and for all I know he could have a girlfriend faster than you could say _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, _(to my relief he hasn't). My point is, he's real. He acts as if he's just any normal human being in the world. He doesn't care if he's famous at school, or probably rich too, and has a lot of girls swooning over him without even doing anything.

"Well, I-I was just wondering.." She stuttered in a soft voice. "Since we're-you know, schoolmates and all...and I was just wondering if-I mean if you'd like to...maybe, but, not in that way of course! But you know..." Daniel tried to stifle a laugh as she released a sigh of annoyance, but unable to smile at the nervous sight of the girl in front of him. _She looks cute_. He watched her anxious state, and unconsciously-at the same time seemed to take notice of her appearance. She wasn't exactly beautiful-he's seen a lot of stunning girls before, but she was pretty. With her pale blonde hair, and bangs that seemed to cover a part of her cute face. Her cheeks are tinted with a rosy color, complimenting her pale complexion.

He knew she was smart too. She might not be aware of it, but he was often impressed with her performance at school. She became her lab partner once, and they did remarkably well. Although the fact that she probably spoke a maximum of ten words during a whole month of them as partners together, made Daniel believe that she was either a.) extremely annoyed by him because he's her partner and might end up as one of the latest gossips in school-which he's used to and just chose to not give a damn about any of it, or b.) she's nervous because she might end up embarrassing herself in front of the guy that's unfortunately famous at school, or c.) Six words. She has a crush on him.

As much as possible, he tried to get the last option out of his head. Because the last thing that he wants is to end up as one of the guys that are too full of themselves. _And something tells me that this girl doesn't want that too._

"So," Her gentle voice snapped him out of his reverie. He felt quite embarrassed that she might caught him looking-or more like gawking at her.

"Would you? I mean it's just like a friendly activity you know.." Gwendolyn silently cursed herself. _Friendly activity? Really?_ "But I completely understand if you don't want to. I just want to make it up to you for ruining your-she motioned at the books- things."

His face lit up, but then quickly remembered the plans they have this weekend, and frowned. He let out a sigh of frustration, as he looked at Gwendolyn with a look that clearly says he's sorry.

"Lyn as much as I want to-" He ran a hand through his hair. The butterflies in her stomach went berserk at the simple action. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, a booming voice reached their ears, startling both of them. What made Gwendolyn uneasy was the fact it was vividly familiar.

"Lyn!"

It was Steve.

"What now Steve?" She asked him, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone. "Did you get beate-"

"We were worried. Me and Bucky have been looking everywhere for you!" He interrupted her, his voice higher than normal. His friend tagging along behind him.

She glared at him. "It's not my fault I've caused you trouble. If you hadn't got beaten up in the first place then maybe I wouldn't get upset and leave you and Bucky." she retorted, taking a step forward. She knew that this was wrong, because even if she _was_ right, he's still her older brother. And she could tell he was trying his best to keep both of them calmed down to avoid causing a scene.

"Wha-so this is my fault now?" He argued, then quickly added. "You know what, never mind. Let's just go,"

He grabbed her wrist, and hurried up his pace. "Steve," He ignored her, because he was in no mood to deal with his sister's 'mood swings' today, and feeling her hand being snatched away from his grasp isn't exactly helping him. "What are you mad? I'm not done talking to friend yet." She hissed at him.

"What friend?" Then his eyes quickly darted to the dark-haired boy a few steps away from where they stood. He shifted uncomfortably, aware that Steve was now also aware of his presence. "Oh," He muttered,

"Yeah oh, see?" His sister made a move to return to her previous conversation, only to have her turned once more. "What now? Look you've made your point okay? And I'm sorry, but could you give me just a few minutes and then-" She asked him, almost in a begging way. Steve was tempted to say yes, but he was sure it would take an awful lot of time again, and he needed to tell her that this was their last night with Bucky. Their best friend- well technically his really, but still she was Bucky's friend too. And leaving her here with some guy he barely even knew didn't seem much of a right choice.

"No," He cut her in a tone he rarely used. He saw her sister flinched and immediately said, "I-I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just, we need to leave now. We have something important to tell you." Steve sent a side way glance at Bucky, who was fixing his cap.

"But-"

"Gwendolyn." Her full name felt weird rolling of his mouth, "This is really important. If you won't tell him-whoever he is- that you have to leave, I'll do it myself." He marched over to where the boy stood. Ignoring the protests of his sister. She widened her eyes at what her brother was doing and quickly followed him.

"Uh- hello. Are you a friend of Lyn?" He asked him, a smile stood on his face.

It took Daniel a few good seconds before nodding, "Yes. I'd like to think so,"

She interrupted, "Daniel this is my brother Steve, sorry he's not used to seeing me separated from him whenever we go out sometimes." She forced out a nervous laugh, as he offered his hand out to Daniel.

"Nice to meet you, _Daniel_." His name clearly stressed out. She swear he saw him gulped nervously before taking his hand.

He nodded, "Likewise Steve,"

"Daniel, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal my sister now." He informed him as soon as they released hands, giving him a look that made Gwendolyn want to drag her brother away. "That is, if that's okay with you."

"Oh-uhm," He locked eyes with her, noticing her shaking her head vigorously. Before turning his attention back to Steve. "Of course, it's fine." He offered a smile, in which Steve gladly returned.

"Great! Well, we'll be going now. Thank you for keeping my sister here company." Steve turned to leave, and as soon as he did that. His let out a deep breath, his smile vanishing all of a sudden. Gwendolyn on the other hand stay put.

"I-I have no idea what's gotten into him. I'm really sorry." She apologized, putting both hands on her face.

He gave her a genuine smile, "It's alright, your brother's just protective and all. I just hoped he doesn't burn me to ashes though."

This earn him a laugh, "Well knowing him he probably would." Daniel tensed at this, "but don't worry, I'll make sure he won't."

"Lyn come on!" Steve yelled, while backing up and continued to wander off with Bucky.

She frowned, and bowed her head. "I guess, I'll see you at school? That is-if! You know, we'll see each other accidentally of course, not on purpose. I don't want to give you that impression. I mean it's not that I want to see you just.."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh.

She flustered, and bit her inside cheek. Afraid that he was laughing at her again.

He tried to control his laughter the moment he saw her face drop. She thought he was laughing at her and immediately said, "Oh, sorry I couldn't help but laugh, it's just that you look really cute when you do that." When the laughter died away, he answered her question.

"Of course I'd like to talk to you some more." He said with a boyish grin,

Deep inside, Gwendolyn was dying in happiness. He just thought she was cute! That counts for something, take that you mean fan girls! But of course, even if there was a celebration happening inside her head, she remained completely calm on the outside.

"Great," She smiled, then suddenly remembered that she needed to leave. "I guess, uhm well-bye?"

_I really look like a stupid fan girl. Good thing Daniel looks like he can handle my presence._

They laughed softly, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you at school. It was nice to talk to you, bye Lyn." He took a step back, his hands in his pockets

"Bye Daniel," She waved at him.

Turning to leave, when she heard her name called again. She felt her toes curled when hearing her name rolled of his mouth,

"It's Dan, not Daniel." He shouted, still a goofy grin placed on his face.

She grinned before nodding, one thing was for sure.

_They were on a nickname basis now._

* * *

**First things first, I just like to say that it's been months since I updated and I'm really sorry! I just hope that this chapter will make you guys forgive me! Please review! It doesn't matter if it's good or bad! I like to take some of your advice and ideas to make my story better!**

**Oh! And guys, what do you think if I'll start a Harry Potter fanfic? Will that be great or not?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! AND TRY TO FOLLOW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**

**XOXOXO**

**-Author**


	5. Sister of the Captain (4)

**So, I first I would just like you guys to know that I made a minor mistake of picturing Daniel of having glasses. And, I'm really sorry for the confusion but to clear things up, he really isn't wearing any.**

**And I've read some of your reviews guys! Thank you so much for leaving one!**

_**Nerdyicesk8er: **_Well, kinda. The only difference is that he's British, and..is not exactly classified as a nerd (no offense to Peter). And is actually adored, and being crushed on by almost half of the female population at their school. But based on their physical appearance, yes, you could say that they have similarities.

**_RHatch89: _**Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel.**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Sister of the Captain (4)

"Could anyone tell me what does human enhancement specifically means?" Their professor asked. The click of her heels resonating in each step she took. The room was awfully quiet, Gwendolyn looked from her both sides and saw almost all of her classmates eyelids slowly drooped closed. While others were trying hard to concentrate.

Obviously no one was in the right mood to learn. Sometimes, Gwendolyn was still wondering if this is just another tricks of the university. Since a war was going on, who the hell in their right mind would still want students to go to school and learn?

But still, as tempting as sleeping through class sounds. She wouldn't risk anything in flunking her first year at Science.

She raised her hand, and waited for their professor to call her name.

"You're seriously not giving up are you?"

Not sparing her best friend a side-way glance, she replied with a smirk. "I aim to please."

"Who exactly? The old lady that can barely hold herself to prance around the classroom for just five minutes with heels that could stub your toe?" She sitfled a laugh. "or a certain brown-haired boy sitting at the very right corner- where any creature who has a pair of eyes could not stop ogling him for more than a hundred seconds?"

The corner of her lips curved upwards. "How about both?"

Grace shook her head in amusement while muttering something she couldn't quite make out. Just as she was about to ask what her seatmate said, the professor's voice rang out.

"Ahh Gwendolyn, as per usual. Yes, please do tell us what you know." She stood up, her hand subconsciously reaching out to tuck a strand of blonde hair that fell from her updo.

"From what I know, human enhancement- from the word itself, means to enhance our genes. Whether it is temporarily or permanently, natural or artificial, it may bring benefits for us to use in our daily activities. It pushes the limitations of such things that our current human body can only do. In other words, your human body, as we say it, becomes hotter." Her fellow classmates who looked completely lost before, immediately got it once the last word left her mouth. They laughed slightly. "But, like all other things, human enhancement requires effort." She continued, "In both ways actually, by naturally; you must work hard to enhance and overcome the current limitations that your human body at this time can only reach. By doing so, requires a lot of time, effort and other stupid things that you still have to damn do."

This earned her another round of laughter, shockingly, from Daniel too. And a warning glare from their professor about her use of language.

"Artificially, not so easy either." Gwendolyn stated. "I'm afraid I don't know any kind of human enhancement done to a person by means of using artificial stuff yet. But I guess it might be easier than the natural process, although probably more risky at the same time."

The professor raised an eyebrow at her, quite confused at her hanging statement, "Well, why would you say so Ms. Rogers?"

She opened her mouth, but soon closed it again. "I-I don't know ma'm. I just thought so, considering using artificial ways to various substances were always prone to have side effects." She bit her lip, wishing that her excuse would be enough.

Her professor nodded casually, "Thank you Miss Rogers, you never fail to surprise us anyways." She proceeded in front of the classroom.

Gwendolyn sat down on her seat, the smile never leaving her lips as she knew that she once more impressed her professor with her hard work of studying and reading the books every night.

"Since Miss Rogers already provided us with so much information. She's done a good job at answering it, if I may add." She flashed her a smile, before continuing, "Nevertheless, she did leave one thing out; the reason why artificial enhancement is dangerous as well. Would anyone care to help finish her statement?"

Gwendolyn looked around, everyone was listening unlike before, but it seems that no one wanted to answer her question by by means of volunteers. She sighed, _They're just too scared to be laughed at. Too scared to be humiliated. Too scared to make mistakes. Too scared to fail. _She bowed her head in the crook of her arm.

"Yes, Daniel is it?"

Immediately, her head snapped up. Shock evident in her face, and ironically as well as his. After a few good seconds, he managed to give a small nod. "Uhm...yes." He placed both of his hands on his jean pockets.

"You gave me quite a surprise dear, despite you being competent for the rank one spot in my class with Ms. Gwendolyn..." She trailed off, and Gwendolyn could not help stop herself from blushing slightly. "You were often the quiet type, but very impressive when on paper I see."

He smiled widely. Not one second passed, every girls' eyes were on him.

Gwendolyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Creepy stalker bimbos," she muttered under her breath. Crossing her arms, she sat up straight when a piece of paper was thrown in her direction. She glared at her friend, only to find her writing something on her notebook. Uncrumpling the piece of paper, she began to read the words in her neat handwriting.

_Jealous?_

She huffed in annoyance, her friend assumed things too much. She was just simply irritated that girls could even look at a guy like they were a bunch of hyenas drooling at a piece of meat.

So she mouthed to Grace, who was now smirking at her. _"Am not."_

Grace gave her a skeptical look, before focusing her attention on the brown-haired boy as well.

"Well, I think it's time for a change." Daniel's british voice echoed through the silence surrounding the classroom. "To finish the lesson ma'm. Yes, she's right." She felt her breath hitched on her throat when his eyes locked on hers. She tried to get her senses to work again and not act so surprised because he just looked at her. But then again, who wouldn't feel giddy when your crush looked at you specifically?

"Artificial human enhancement is indeed riskier than the natural way. Because it requires not only time, effort and a lot of other stupid things that they have to damn do." She chuckled and felt the butterflies in her stomach once more. Everyone laughed slightly as well, noticing the repetition of statement."It's composed of a lot of various chemicals and substances in order to produce such treatment. Not to mention, a lot of money will be spent for the research."

"You've made a good point Daniel. Would you mind giving us some information regarding the production and research of artificial ways in human enhancement?" Gwendolyn looked at him for answers as well.

"I'm not exactly sure but I do know that the military are planning something. Some sort of program perhaps." He told our professor. Who nodded, considering his answer.

"Well then thank you for that answer Daniel, you may sit down." She closed his record book, which Gwendolyn would like to think were their grades were located. "Okay class, I hope you've learn something from our two best students in Science-" She was cut off by the students loud cheering, clappping and teasing of the pair.

Gwendolyn and Daniel however, bowed their heads down, attempting to hide their blushing faces. Also embarrassed by the fact that the whole classroom were rooting for them.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Anyways, no homework for tomorrow." The cheering went louder this time, "But we do have a long quiz." The cheering quickly died down and was replaced by numerous groans.

As if on time, the bell rang.

Everyone stood up and went to grab their bag, while others fix their things before heading out of the classroom. "Remember to stay safe everyone, and head for your homes immediately!" Their professor called out.

She went up to catch with Grace who was looking for something in her bag. "Uhm..what're you looking for?"

"Oh blimey! I forgot that Jill girl still has my pen from Disney land! Wait here all right?" Without waiting for her answer, she darted outside the hallway, bumping every person there is. She was left there, standing awkwardly with two other persons; her professor, and Daniel.

Daniel was placing their books back on the shelves, while the other person was cleaning the blackboard. She debated whether to go and talk to the other person, given they still haven't noticed her presence. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of her professor. She mentally cursed herself for having chicken feet.

It took her professor awhile before she noticed her presence, "Oh! Gwendolyn dear, is there something you need?"

Daniel suddenly stopped his actions and looked over his shoulder. And as he heard, she was standing right there.

"Not at all ma'm. I was just waiting for my friend to come back." She replied with her soft voice.

As soon as he was finished with all the cleaning, he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Daniel took one last look at the classroom to make sure everything is in it's orderly and clean state. When it was all clear from dirt, he went to the front desk.

"Professor, I'm finished with all the cleaning and stuff. Could I be excused now?" Before she could answer, he turned to face the blonde girl beside him. "Hi Lyn."

She looked surprised, and was silent for a moment but soon composed herself, and flashed him her kind smile. "Hey Dan," but then added. "It's okay if I call you that right?"

"Of course!" He chuckled, "we're on a nickname basis now right?"

She grinned at him, before nodding. She was about to say something when their professor interrupted, "Wait, you two know each other? I mean, that's a silly question of course you do. What I mean is, are you two actually close?"

She started off with a nervous chuckle, "Well, we wouldn't say close_ close_ like best friend close. Like that'll happen-I mean..." She continued babbling about other things that weren't necessary for their professor to know. So, to prevent her from stuttering and saying any more things further. Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Sure enough, it worked.

"What she meant to say professor, we're friends. Nothing more to say." He finished, and Gwendolyn couldn't help but feel relief at his rescue to stop her. Not to mention the tingling feeling in her stomach only increased when he made contact with her shoulder.

What they both didn't expect was the sudden outburst of the person in front of them, "Excellent! Brilliant!"

Daniel tried to contain his laughter, and raised his eyebrows in confusion. The blonde girl on the other hand, was snickering and couldn't hide her amusement. So she covered her mouth with her right hand. "Perfect timing kids, I was trying to figure out if you two were the right choice. It seems now, that it is after all!"

Gwendolyn, now quite calmed down, knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Three days ago, I received a call from the military." Both had their eyes widened like saucers, "They said that the research department back at the base, needed some help from two students that have enough knowledge, and experience, who are willing enough to help them out. To help America." She smoothed out her skirt before sitting back down. "I guess, it has something to do with preparing some treatments and cures for those poor soldiers out there. I told the principal about this, and well, she was grateful that the government chose our school to pick out those volunteers to help them out, considering the fact that those people are extremely intelligent and brilliant. The principal made me in charge of this since I handle the field of Science. It got me thinking, and had a fair share of choices of students that would be perfect for the job. I don't know if this makes you both feel any better, but you were always my first choice."

They stood there, dumbfounded at what they just heard. Their mouths slightly hanging wide.

"Call it an instinct, but I felt that it has something to do with our lesson for today. I was impressed with the performance you two showed earlier. Especially you Daniel, you never participated in any of my lessons before." She looked at him, and he gulped nervously in return. "So I was having doubts about choosing you, because you rarely speak at all. You were smart yes, but not much of a talker, so when you volunteered to answer in my class. All of those doubts disappeared, you were the second student." She turned to Gwendolyn. " As for you miss, well, you were exceptionally remarkable like most times. But, try to give others a chance to give their opinions as well hmm?"

The blonde turned beet red, but nodded.

"So, will you do it? Represent our school?"

Daniel answered after a moment of hesitation, "I'd like to. But I may need to ask my parents' permission first."

Their professor smiled, "Yes, of course, you could ask for your guardian or parent's consent. However, since you're already at a legal age and all, it's not really necessary. Your choice." She told them, before turning to Gwendolyn.

"I-uh well...erm." She stammered, unsure of what to say. She wanted to do it, but her mind then wandered off to her brother._ She_ was the one who told him to give up his constant struggle in getting in the military to become a soldier. _She _was the one who told him to not get involve with the military, because the moment you set foot there you'll be put at risk right away. _She_ was the sister that told her brother in the first place "A job in the military is stupid and dangerous,". So she would be quite the hypocrite if she accepted the offer.

But in the end, she accepted his dream of becoming a soldier. Well, it will happen sooner or later anyways, so why not now? Besides, she was just a volunteer in a military base, probably helping out a few scientists, or doctors, or medical researchers. Who knows, if Steve got accepted in the army, it would be great if they'll see each other back at the training ground. She could keep an eye on him, and in return, he could keep an eye on her. It's a win-win situation.

She snapped back to reality and looked at the pair of eyes set on her intensely, waiting for her answer. Letting out a deep sigh, she clasped both her hands together.

"I'm going too."

* * *

She took the key from underneath the carpet, and inserted it on the rusty old key hole. Hearing a _click_, after a few turns, she pushed it open and placed the keys on the small hook just beside the light switch. She flipped on the light switch, and tossed her bag onto their lumpy couch, while going to her room. Just as she was about to lie down and get a quick good nap, their house phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

An angry voice responded, "Where the bloody hell did you go?"

Her eyes widened in realization._ Stupid me, I forgot about Grace!_ "Oh! Grace! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you like that, I swear!"

"Uh-huh you're sorry." Her tone dripping both in sarcasm and annoyance. "Look, you could've told me if you'll be with Daniel after school, that way I-"

Gwendolyn cut her off, "Wait what?"

"With Daniel." She repeated, "I wish you could've at least told me that-"

"Where on earth did you get that idea? I was not with Daniel!" The other Rogers exclaimed, her fists clenching.

"Liar."

"I told you I forgot okay?"

"Yes, you forgot because you were with pretty boy Daniel." Grace argued with her best friend.

She closed her eyes in irritation. "I wasn't! Why would I lie to you?"

"I kept asking myself the same question. Why would _you_ lie to me? When I've pretty much seen it already?" She snapped at her.

Gwendolyn growled, "I'll ask you before and I'll ask you again. What on earth are you getting at Grace?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you two walking down the hallway right after I got the pen Jill borrowed from me. You were so caught up in the moment with your prince charming that you didn't even notice me behind you two. So forgive me if I'm the one you think is lying here." Her voice was now softer than before, but still bitter.

"Look, it's not what you think it was."

"Oh really? Then what is it? Do so enlighten me professor." She retorted mockingly.

That was the point where Gwendolyn couldn't handle it anymore, "Fine. Right after you went straight to get your freaking Disney land pen, and leaving me in thin air all alone with my 'prince charming'." She bit out the last words mockingly, "Professor suddenly told us that the military was asking our school for two students to help them in the things they want to damn do. I don't know why they chose our school, for all I care. But she said that she chose me and Daniel to be those students."

"What a surprise." Grace remarked sarcastically,

Gwendolyn ignored her, and went on. "So she said a lot of things, and reasons why we were the perfect people for the task. After that she asked us if we'll accept. Daniel wasn't sure on his answer yet, and I-"

"Of course you said no."

The blonde kept silent.

"You said no right? Lyn? Lyn!"

"Actually.."

Her next outburst was unlikely, "YOU SAID YES?!" she yelled.

She sighed, before replying. "I didn't have much of a choice anyway. And professor said it will earn me a few good points from school, so I might finally get the top rank!" Gwendolyn chirped at her best friend.

"Why? You are the last person I'd expect to have a job on the military department!" Her voice a mix of surprise, shock, and worry.

Gwendolyn felt relief flood past her, as she knew that she and her best friend were now on good terms. "I know, it got me thinking for awhile. Then I thought about Steve, well, since I already approved of him being a soldier and everything."

"That's nice,"

She chuckled, "Yeah it is, but that is if he'll be accepted. Anyways, if he does become a soldier, it'll be a good idea for me to get the job."

"Because you get to check on him, and he gets to check on you?" she finished for her.

"Precisely." A laugh sounded from the other line, and Gwendolyn couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Clever thinking. But hey- you are Gwendolyn Rogers after all." Grace mused.

Another round of laughter. Then silence.

Gwendolyn was the first to break it. "So we good now?"

"Yeah, we are best friends after all Rogers." Grace responded, with a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that earlier."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. So when will you be going?"

Gwendolyn stared at the dusty carpet brushing against her cold feet. "The day after tomorrow."

There was a slight noise in the background, probably Grace shifting over to a new area. "So have you told Steve yet?"

She let out a nervous laugh.

"Lyn..." She warned.

"No."

"You've got to tell him soon. By soon, I mean right now. He deserves to know."

"I know that of course. I'll probably tell him once he got home." As if on cue, the door from outside slammed shut. Obviously, a person just went in. Gwendolyn cursed herself at her unpreparedness. She didn't even got to practice her multiple excuses and full speech. Knowing her brother, he would not budge even the slightest bit, even if it was just sort of a school activity. The volunteer thing will take about a month before she could continue her normal studies at school. It would even require her staying at the base. She wasn't sure how Steve would take it.

"Grace?"

"Yeah? Steve there?"

"Uh-huh, quite earlier than usual. I'll call you soon 'kay?" She hung up the house phone, and took deep breaths. Practicing how she would tell her brother the really really big news.

"Lyn?" His voice called out. "I know you're home. Could you come out for a sec?"

_Okay, this is it. This is the time._

She got out, and as soon as she saw him. She ran and threw her arms around his small figure, almost knocking him down. She was two inches taller than him despite their age difference. "Hey," she breathed out.

He wrapped his small arms around her sister as well. "You looking jumpy today." he laughed, releasing her from the hug.

"Don't be silly," she swatted his arm. "I hug you every day after you came from work."

"That's because you love me, dear sis." He ruffled her hair with his hand. Walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Gwendolyn made a face, "Coffee at night?"

He shrugged in return. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, and sat down at the couch. A few seconds ticked by,

"I have to tell you something." both Rogers announced.

Her sister laughed, while he smiled in amusement. "Okay what is it? You go first."

"No you go," panic suddenly caused her to clear her throat.

Good thing Steve didn't noticed it. "Okay." A sudden glow surrounded him, he took a sip from his coffee before looking at her sister.

"I got in!"

Gwendolyn felt her mouth drop in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah! I was enlisting for- I don't know sixth or seventh, then a man came up to me." He put his empty mug on the kitchen sink, "Said that he knows of the numerous times I've enlisted. Asked me a few questions, then the next thing I knew, I was accepted." Steve dried his hands with the small towel.

"Just like that?" He nodded at her question. "That's nice, I guess. Surreal-but nice."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, "I-uhm guess so, yeah."

Then she hugged him again, "Congratulations! Although I'm really not into the idea of you risking your life out there, but as you said, it's for our country anyways." she released her grip on him, "if that's what you want?"

He nodded curtly, "Yeah."

"Great then," she smiled in understanding.

Steve went over to prepare their dinner. Gwendolyn helped him by getting the mugs and saucers out. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" her brother reminded her.

Her heartbeat quickened it's pace, "Oh, that." she placed down what she was holding. "It's kind of hard to tell, truthfully speaking."

"What is it? Come one, you can trust me." He got hold of two glass plates.

She took a deep breath, and kept her eyes shut.

"I'm going to the military as well."

One second passed...then-

A loud shatter sound echoed through the room.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**So guys? What do you think? Did I do well? Please tell me your opinions by leaving a review!**

**Thank you for the wonderful follows, faves and reviews!**


	6. Sister of the Captain (5)

**Hello everyone! Again..like the usual, I would like to thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! Here are replies to your reviews.**

**StrikerL2600: **Thank you so much! Your review means so much to me, glad you liked it! Gwen does like Daniel at the moment, but eventually she'll be in the modern era once the story comes to an end. So, just keep in touch if you still want to know more.

**RHatch89: **Thanks for thinking so :))

**Currahee506: **Hahaha :) Nice review. Thankful that made you laugh :)

**So...remember to leave reviews alright? Told ya I wouldn't ignore those whether if they're positive or negative.**

**I give you chapter 5!**

* * *

Sister of the Captain (4)

Just as Gwen predicted, this confrontation with her brother was not going to be easy.

"What?"

"Steve, please hear me out." She pleaded.

He didn't give her a glance, as he braced his fragile arms on the counter top. Gwen on the other hand, was biting her lip so hard that she thought it was going to leave a cut. She stepped closer to him, and continued on. "It's just for a few weeks, a month at it's max. Besides..." She sighed, "It's nothing dangerous. It's just going to be a few tests and research for some program they're working on. We're just there to help...and it's not like they're going to use us as test subjects." She laughed out nervously.

She gulped as her brother now looked at her.

"Nothing dangerous?" He queried, sending her a skeptical look.

She furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, trust me. No bloodshed involved." Her eyes wandered over the broken pieces of glass. Figuring, Steve wouldn't be the one to clean that up, she took the broom and began to sweep away the material.

"Do you really have to do this?" She stopped her actions at his voice.

Then clenched the handle of the broomstick tightly, her eyes hardening, she looked at her brother and answered in an exasperated tone. "We've been through that question almost five times now Steve. I told you it's for my grades at school. I'm doing this for for me, and for _you._"

He gave her an irritated look as well. "So, how is this about me again?"

"I didn't say it was about you. I said I'm doing it for _ourselves!_" She snapped back, her voice now louder than normal. "You know we didn't have enough money to send me to college. So I did everything I could to make the best of it, to repay everything that _you_ did for me. While you were enlisting for the army for the umpteenth times- which I'm not even sure is legal, I was working my butt off to be on the top of class, because I know it would be an achievement for not only me, but for you as well. I could finally show you that you didn't waste the money left for us, by sending me off to some college, wherein we could've already bought a house or something stupid car, I don't know. Then you know what's worse? I came home almost every day, to find my brother with nothing less than a bruise on his face." She bit out every word at him. Her face still held that annoyance, while she swept the broom across the dusty floor.

"Lyn, that's not the point." Steve argued, but in a much calmer tone than hers.

Once she got every piece, she dumped them all into the trash bin. "You know that it's hard for me too Steve." Gwendolyn ignored his previous statement, with her back turned to him. He can't see the expression on her face anymore. "I understand that you care about my safety. And I'm glad for that..."

She turned around then told him in a soft tone. "But please understand that this is something I've gotta do to. Like you...I..." She sighed. "I want to serve my country too." Her eyes were a mixture of emotions that her brother couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

Although, he was sure that was the look he used to give her when he asked her permission in enlisting for the army. Now, the tables have turn, and it would make him quite the hypocrite if he didn't allows her to go with all this. So he said, "I don't know..." He trailed off, watching her pleading expression.

He shrugged, "Well, it would make the military crazy if there is more than one Rogers there. So, why not?" He cast her a lopsided smile. Before her eyes tinted in excitement. Before Steve knew it, a mass of blonde hair covered his vision.

"Oh my God...I love you so much." She breathed out, hugging her brother so tight. Gwendolyn knew she was stronger than her brother, but he was the one who was really tough and brave inside. Don't get her wrong, she also has guts of course, she's one of the toughest dames there ever is. But just not enough to match her brother's. You see, this was a trait you'd always have when you're a Rogers.

He laughed, but then grunted. "I love you too sis, but I can't breathe."

When she squeezed harder, he yelped before he was let go from their embrace. His sister was laughing, "That's for being mean to me earlier."

He pretended to get hurt, pouting in the process. To which, she laughed again. "I thought we're friends..."

"Oh-please, just stop! That face is just too much...I can't handle it."

Steve sent her a boyish grin, "Does this mean you're cooking dinner?"

"Nope. Sorry mister, this one's on you."

He groaned.

"Besides, do you really want burnt food for dinner?"

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

She looked up from her notebook, turning to her friend. She responded with a shrug. "It went pretty well actually. I got to eat yummy food last night and besides the fact that Steve broke two plates, everything went smoothly." She continued to write down something on the piece of paper.

"Hmm...you know I've noticed you seem to be rather lucky for the past few days." Grace pointed out. They continued to walk to the cafeteria to get lunch.

Gwendolyn stopped what she was doing, closing her notebook before answering her best friend. "I guess so...but it's a good thing right?"

She replied with a shrug, while placing down her things on the table. "Probably..." After placing down her things, she took her purse and was ready to go get some food when she noticed her friend stayed behind. "You're not going to get something to eat?"

She just seem to stay in her seat. Shaking her head, she declined politely. "Not now, probably later."

"You sure?"

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes but still unable to prevent the small smile etching on her face. "Yes, Grace. I'm fine really...go now before you starve to death."

She pretended to be hurt, by casually placing her hand on her chest. "My my, Miss Rogers. How dare you thought of me as such monster?" She asked in a dramatic tone, which blended so well with her accent that Gwendolyn couldn't help but laughed. After both of them calming down, Grace went to get food. While she waited for her, tapping her pens and pencils unconsciously. She didn't even know why she didn't went to get food today. Considering the fact that she hardly ate anything this morning, maybe she was just too excited for tomorrow.

Or maybe because the fact her brother's first day in the army was _today_. Ever since he left, she was nothing but agitated. She couldn't help but worry how her brother was doing. _Is he hurt? Can he do the things they make a soldier do when they train them? Is he bleeding to death now? _was the only thoughts that clouded her mind which made her worried mad than ever.

She jumped when a tray was set down in front of her. She looked up to meet the brown orbs of her friend, "Something is seriously off of you today."

Gwendolyn couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Gee, thanks for noticing." she replied sarcastically.

"Is this about your brother?"

This was the topic she was trying to avoid. She had been trying so hard to remove that thing from her head but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't brushed it off. The last thing she needed was her friend reminding her once more of that terrible topic. "No, no of course not." She lied.

"Don't worry about him. For all I know, he's like the bravest man ever born on the planet, Lyn. Well, if he'd kick in his muscles more that is." Grace assured her, but she looked worried as she was before. "Have faith in him. You know you're brother more than anyone."

"Could we please not talk about this anymore?" She snapped, a bit harsher on her friend. Grace looked shocked for a second, but nodded nevertheless.

She sighed, and in a lower tone, said. "I'm going tomorrow anyway, so...I guess that way I could check on him once in a while."

"Mhmm you do that. Keep me informed if any changes on his body ensures okay?"

Gwendolyn had a sour expression on her face, completely grossed out by her question. "Am I supposed to be feeling lucky that you have a crush on my brother?"

"Nope." She answered simply, "You do know that I have a crush on almost every boy who's good-looking, right?"

Her expression sill completely grossed out by the idea of her best friend and brother together. "Still...he's my brother!" she exclaimed.

Grace furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, taking a bite of her salad. "Yeah, so?"

"It's just strange, and come to think of it. He's really-well...scrawny's the word?" she replied, unsure of her words.

Her friend only rolled her eyes, "I told you if he'd work out a bit more, he really has the face you know."

"The face of what?"

She placed down her spoon and fork once she was done eating, and continued to clean up her trash as she spoke, "The face that could make those girls like- uhm..." She wiped her mouth with a clean tissue. "You know the look that Daniel gives you? When you suddenly felt all like, giddy inside?"

Gwendolyn's face dawned with realization, "Ohh..._that_ look."

"Yup. But don't worry your brother's just one of the guys that I _might_ have a crush on. That is, if he gets at least taller than me."

She reasoned, and Gwendolyn snickered.

After the bell rang, they both went to class. They didn't do much actually for the rest of their classes, except a long quiz in Science. But to Gwen, she was prepared for that anyway so it's not big of a deal. After class, she and Daniel were both called about the task they've been given to for tomorrow. It turns out, Daniel was actually granted permission by his parents. Much to her and her professor's relief.

The two ladies were on their way to Gwendolyn's house, when they were interrupted by a voice calling her. They both turned around, and were shocked to find that it was Daniel.

"Oh, Daniel." Gwendolyn tried to hide her excitement in her tone. "Hey...uhm is there a problem?"

Daniel nervously ran a hand through his hair, to which Gwendolyn found utterly adorable. "I was just going...to erm- ask you how are you holding up for tomorrow?"

A part of Gwen was happy enough for him to care about her, but a part of it still was hoping that he was here for _another_ reason. While she pondered over it, she couldn't deny that she felt ridiculous of hoping enough for a guy like Daniel would actually ask her out. _Yeah,_ she snorted, _like that would happen._

Grace had to nudge her friend for her to get talking again, "Oh wha-yeah!" She chuckled nervously, which sounded a bit forced. "I'm great! Ready as I can for tomorrow I guess. How about you?"

He nodded, "Right, like you said. Ready as I can be." He gave her a smirk. Gwendolyn tried so hard not to swoon right their in front of him. When he noticed she continued to stare at him, he became a tinsy bit uncomfortable and immediately said, "So..I guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

She nodded, a little shaky. "Tomorrow, I'll-uh see you." She couldn't prevent the smile creeping to her cheeks. To which Daniel returned gladly, before acknowledging Grace and walking away.

"Well, it's about damn time he noticed me. He was too distracted in focusing on your beautiful face _mademoiselle_." She teased the blonde, who was still locked in a dreamy trance.

She could only blushed harder. "Shut up Grace."

* * *

The next morning, Gwendolyn made sure that her things were all packed up that will last her at least a month. She brought all the things she needed, and it was not much. Considering they only have so little. She closed her trunk, and buttoned up her jacket. Her professor said they would still meet up at the school. So she didn't officially said goodbye to her best friend yesterday.

She quickly caught a sight of a white car in front of the entrance, and strolled over to where they were. Classes just started, so no one was outside except for a few people necessary to be there.

"Good morning," she chirped out. Heads snapped to her direction. She finally noticed who was here, which was Grace, her professor, two guys clad in military suits, and Daniel.

"Gwendolyn dear, glad you've arrived. It's about time though." Her professor glanced at her watch, and Gwendolyn turned red.

She replied with a sheepish voice, "Yeah..sorry about that. I was supposed to give my brother a call but he wasn't answering."

"It's fine," piped Daniel. "I just recently got here. So..." He trailed off with a small smile.

Their professor suddenly told them in a tone, "Good, now we've got no time for chit-chat. Go on, put your things inside so we could head for the base right after." After she said that, Gwendolyn and Daniel were both moving quickly. Trying to find enough space for their belongings. Once he was done, he noticed the girl beside him struggling to prop her luggage up and offered to help her. She replied with a soft "thanks" before backing off to where her friend was. Daniel didn't fail to notice the reddish tint on her cheeks, and smiled to himself.

"I am so going to miss you." She threw her arms around her best friend. "Hey, remember what I said, keep me informed of everything right?" She pointed her index finger at her.

Gwendolyn chuckled, while rolling her eyes. "Of course yeah- whatever you want." She smiled, before letting go of their embrace. "I'm have no one to talk to there." She suddenly voiced out.

"Don't worry you have him." She nodded towards the brown-haired guy who was fixing up their stuff. "You know for a tough girl, you worry too much."

They both laughed, "I'm sorry! It's just a habit I guess." She admitted afterthought.

"Children, come on. It's time!" Her professor's voice interrupted them once again, before going inside the car.

She looked at Grace, embracing her in one last hug. "See you soon," she whispered.

Once they were done, Daniel stepped aside to let her go inside first. He sent Grace a wave, before going inside as well. The space inside was a little bit cramped, since all three of them were at the back. Gwendolyn was so close to him, that she could practically smell his perfume. Nonetheless, she ignored the tingly feeling and looked outside the car window. Her best friend disappearing into her line of sight as they got farther. She exhaled deeply.

She was now on her way to the military base.

* * *

**And finished! So keep reading guys, I promised it's going to get better and better! Even I'm excited to read the future chapters already! Please remember to leave a review! You already know that I respond to them.**


	7. Sister of the Captain (6)

**So school just started and I'm so glad that we aren't bombarded with homeworks yet. But, I'll try to update as recent as possible! Just keep reading, and please leave reviews!**

**StrikerL2600:** _Thank you for your review! It means so much to me that you think my fanfic's special. I'm also excited to read it myself, so I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. Again, thank you for your review!_

**RHatch89:** _Hahaha :) Thanks!_

* * *

_Sister of the Captain (6)  
_

"All right. Here we are."

Gwendolyn looked out the window, and gulped at the sight in front of her. It was just any military base, that you'll expect. Same old rusty gates, and fading brick walls but she was sure those are secure enough to protect it from threats outside. Guards surrounded the area, and barbed wire fences were encircling it. With high post lamps and patrolling helicopters that were still. Probably they used those when on night duty.

She took a deep breath and opened the car door, the cold air piercing her skin. It's a good thing she was wearing Steve's leather jacket today. The jacket was too big for him so he wasn't using it often, so Gwendolyn decided to take it instead. She glanced beside her when she felt someone's presence, and noticed Daniel was holding out her bag.

"Oh, thank you." she smiled sheepishly while Daniel nodded in response. Gwendolyn turned back and she was still trying to calm her heartbeat down. Her knees felt like it was going to give in anytime. She'll never get used to the fact that military bases always scares the hell out of her. Opposite to her brother, he on the other hand was fond of them, and scared of hospitals because of sharp and pointy objects.

Which was the things that _she _like. Quite ironic really.

"You ready?" Daniel's voice sounded.

She replied truthfully without looking, "Not a bit."

"Great," he laughed. "You're not alone." Gwendolyn sent him a quick grin, then afterwards bit her lip in nervousness.

They both turned around at the sound of their teacher's heels. "Well, come on! You guys want to get to work? Or do you wanna stare at the entrance instead? Because seriously, sooner or later I might find you two locking hands already."

Gwendolyn and Daniel flushed red at the thought. For a minute, they couldn't look at each other. Their teacher noticed this, and chuckled while continuing to walk forward. Muttering along the way, "Teenagers these days."

After a really long walk, and a bunch of things you were expected to see in a military base, they finally stopped to a halt.

"You guys wait here alright? I'm gonna go and fetch the doctor." Their teacher ordered. Gwendolyn nodded, and the woman walked off without another word. She looked around, trying to find something interesting other than the boy beside her. It was still a little awkward between them since the teasing. Actually, it became awkward since the _whole _class started to tease them as a couple, that it kind of rubbed off on them.

"Doctor?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked beside, "Pardon?"

Daniel repeated, "Why did she say doctor? Aren't we supposed to meet with, like the Colonel or something?"

She didn't know what the answer to that was, and just settle with a simple shrug. "Guess we'll find out." He nodded, before turning his gaze back to another direction. She noticed that he was only holding a bag smaller than hers, and she even wondered if he packed enough clothes to last him a month here. But, they say that girls are much more handy and picky than guys so...

"...here are the students that I wanted you to meet. They're the best in their class." She heard her teacher's voice approaching them. Although, the man beside her was unfamiliar to both of them. He was slightly old, based on the numerous strands of white hair on his head and stubble. He was also wearing a lab coat and glasses, while holding a clipboard.

"Children, this is Dr. Abraham Erskine." Their teacher introduced the stranger. Daniel reached out to shake his hand, while she just gave him a acknowledging nod. "Doctor, these are the best students of our school. Daniel Wright and Gwendolyn Rogers."

At the mention of her name, the doctor's eyes suddenly widened, as if realizing something. "Rogers?" he questioned, and Gwendolyn could detect a German accent in his tone.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you." she responded.

His eyes filled with confusion as he said, "You wouldn't happen to vee related to Mr. Steven Rogers are you?"

This time though, it was her turn to be confused. Her face was a mix of surprise and curiosity. "Err...yes. He's my brother actually."

She observed the strange but nice man as he adjusted his glasses and sighed, before turning to Daniel. "Well, Mr. Wright it vas a pleasure to meet you." He said, the Wright, sounding more of a Vight, because of his accent.

Daniel smiled, "Likewise sir."

"Could I hav a word with Ms. Rogers for a moment? Please, meet me at zee lab back with Mr. Stark." He told both of them, and they both nodded before Daniel looked at her. _Good luck. _he mouthed, before raising a hand and striding off with their professor. Chatting excitedly, and asking a lot of questions about Mr. Stark. She almost giggled at the sight, but was sent back to reality when someone coughed.

"Oh, I-I uh...err..sorry?" she stuttered, then blushed furiously. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear, since she didn't bother to put in a ponytail this time, and instead let the blonde curls fall past her shoulders.

"So, Ms. Rogers.." he started walking, so she followed behind. "Are you avare zat your brother got a job in za army?"

She opened her mouth to speak, "He told me just a few days ago. Then, he started training since yesterday. Do you know him sir?"

The doctor nodded, and smiled at her while looking through the pages . "I vas zee one who approved hiz enlistment form. He vas quite zee soldier, zeed you know he enlisted five exams in five zifferent places?"

She stopped, and stared at him mouth-wide open. "He did what!? But, that's illegal right? Is he in trouble sir? Damn, I swear that once I see him-"

Dr. Erskine stopped her before she could continue. "Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn. It iz alright, it iz not zee exams I'm interested in. It's zee five tries." He held up five fingers. "Zat is vhy I approved of hiz enlistment. You're brother possez a trait zat not any man haz. He iz a good man, and I hope you are too Ms. Rogers."

She sighed, looking at the ground. "I hope so too doctor." she looked back up, and smiled weakly. "Thank you sir, for letting my brother in the army. That was his only dream- serving our country. As you can see, he's not really much in physical, but deep down, he's really something special. Oh! And also, thanks for not getting him into trouble. He's just too stubborn sometimes that he'll get past illegal things just to do it."

He laughed, "You and Steven vill zoo great zings for your country zomeday." She grinned. "Now... are zoo aware of zee program we are working on called the Super Soldier?"

Gwendolyn raised her eyebrows, "Sir?"

"Come, come. Let'z veet zee others back at zee lab."

* * *

"Do you think it's cool that Howard Stark is standing in front of us today?"

She heard the whisper of the person beside her. She stared at the slightly cocky man in front of them, and whispered back. "Should I?"

"Well.." he shrugged. "I think it's cool, I've always love to ask him about his inventions."

She rolled her eyes playfully and mumble, making it loud enough for him to hear. "Such a fanboy."

"I am not." He scoffed, but still a smile was plastered on his face. "Just being realistic. I mean come on, haven't you had a point in your life where you're fascinated by his inventions?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to. Because she knows that he was right, well...he is a _Wright_ after all. "That's what I thought." Daniel teased.

"Oh, shut up." she responded, smirking in the process.

They noticed, Stark and Erskine started to approach them and both stood straight up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Howard Stark asked, looking at both of them. Although Daniel didn't fail to notice the fact that Stark was eyeing the blonde girl beside him, and it almost made something in his stomach churn.

"Mizter Stark iz here to guide and zeach you about zee upcoming program vee are working on. He'll zeach you about how iz works, and what are zee procedures, cautions and zide-effectz of zee zerum I vill give you zoo work on. Copy, Mr. Stark?" Dr. Erskine explained.

"Yup, the program should be ready in about a week. So you guys should be alert at all times, could you handle that?" They both nodded, "Good, now you my boy- what's your name?"

"Daniel Wright sir."

"Daniel, okay first of all just call me Mr. Stark or Howard." He told him, who smiled in response. "You are going to help me check the parts of the machine we're going to use. The wires, reactors, power source, and etc. Since, I already finished building the main thing anyway, so what I need help with is someone to check if all things will go smoothly on the day of the program. Copy?" Howard Stark asked, as he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Stark," Gwendolyn was amazed that he could kept a serious look, when deep down he actually considered Mr. Stark as one of the people he looked up to badly.

"And, you gorgeous. What's your name?" He asked her like the compliment was no big of a deal.

She thought she saw a frown appeared on Daniel's face for a second, but it was gone instantly. Besides, Stark's charm may be flattering but, it wasn't going to be that easy to get her anyway. "Gwendolyn Rogers."

"Rogers?" He furrowed his eyebrows, and before he could add anything, Dr. Erskine piped in.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. She iz hiz sister. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now. " He went for the doors, but not before turning around and adding, "It vas nice to meet you Gwendolyn and Daniel. Mr. Stark, take zood care ov them." He ordered before going out, as Stark only grinned.

"As I was saying, you're his sister? Rogers, the little guy?"

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, the little guy. Now, what do you want me to do Mr. Stark?"

"Grumpy are we?" He joked, shoving his hand into his pocket. "You blondie, will be assigned a different work. While Daniel here is helping me finish the machine, you'll be with the other scientists, helping the Doc produce the serum. You know, the vita rays."

"But I thought me and Daniel are assigned the _same _work."

"Don't worry, you'll still see each other beautiful. You won't be separated long enough to miss him. I mean, you can stand not seeing him for at least five hours or so right?" He teased her, and Gwendolyn turn a shade of red and felt her ears becoming hot for the third time of the day.

"Of course I can!" she defended, crossing her arms and frowning. Although still blushing.

"Uh-huh sure, whatever you say gorgeous."

"That's not my name."

He clicked his tongue, "Sure, how about Gwen? It suits you, much better than your long name. Gwendolyn is it?"

Daniel stood awkwardly as the two was still engrossed in their conversation. "How about Lyn? Everyone calls me that." she told him.

"Everyone? Nah, I don't want to be like the rest of them. So, I'll be different, let me just call you Gwen."

"Please, don't."

Howard ignored her as he started to walk towards the door, "Okay, everyone ready? I'm just gonna show you two your rooms, then I'm going to introduce you two to some very important people...and then you could do everything you want after that, stroll around the base- I don't know, just do what you feel like doing. Sounds cool?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

Howard smirked, "Fantastic, now since you two will be working with us, I need you to put on these lab coats." he handed them two freshly cleaned lab coats. "Just one thing, don't go near the training base after six in the morning. Only soldiers, and agents are allowed by that time until 6 in the evening. Unless the Doc allowed you or someone does. Don't be too picky in other people's business when you're working, since every one of us here is busy. Just follow orders, and you'll be fine. Copy?"

Gwendolyn send him one of his smirks, "Paste."

Howard could only grinned proudly. "I like you. We should go out sometime." Gwendolyn almost choke at his forwardness, but restrain herself from doing so because that would be rude. She was cut off, when they both heard a cough coming from the brown-haired man. Howard sensed this and looked in between the two, smiling in the process. He was smart enough to know that Daniel wasn't comfortable with the idea. There was definitely something going on between this two.

"So...about those rooms?" she brought up awkwardly.

Howard chuckled and shook his head before mumbling to himself. "Young love," and started to direct them to their rooms.

* * *

**Yesss! I updated! Please leave reviews guys! I love your reviews so much! And thank you for your time in reading my fanfic! I appreciate the effort. And I also apologize, if I take too long to update, it's just the fact that school started that made it difficult to write a new chapter. But please follow Gwen and Steve's story!**


	8. Sister of the Captain (7)

**I am so so grateful for the reviews guys. Please leave more! It keeps me wanting to update as soon as possible! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like over two or three weeks already. School is really stressing me out.**

**Here's my reply to your wonderful reviews!**

**RHatch89:** Thank you again! I noticed that you're a constant follower of my fanfic and I really appreciate your time and effort in reading my updates and leaving reviews! Thank you again RHatch89!

**AngelJD: **Gahh..I have no idea where to start, but I guess really really really really a BIG THANK YOU would be best appropriate for this. Thank you much for that amazing review. It's what prompt me to finally do an update. I felt like my eyes were tearing up because if your wonderful words of appraisal. Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you liked the story plot. I just wish that there were more of you guys out there that would read my fanfic :)) Thank you again! I love your review so muchhhhh

**StrikerL2600: **Hahaha! I also noticed that you're a constant follower to and I'm really grateful! I'm really trying to update soon for you guys :D Thank you and pls keep reading!

* * *

_Sister of the Captain (7)_

"Gwendolyn..."

She heard the sound of a voice, although paid no more attention to it- and instead, shifted her weight to the other side.

"Gwendolyn." The voice sounded much firmer this time, it's tone was sharper. Whoever that person was, they tried to shook her gently. She responded by placing a pillow on top of her.

"Five minutes, Steve." she murmured. The next thing she knew the blanket that was covering her cold body was ripped away from her with a voice that followed,

"Rogers get up. I am not Steve- whoever he is. Come on up up!" With a lot of difficulty and grumbling, she finally sat up and was immediately greeted by a sight of black circles surrounding her vision. Probably from getting up way too fast. When her vision did cleared up, her line of sight was blocked by a brunette with perfectly shaped red-lips.

"Agent Carter? What're you doing here?" she asked in a soft tone.

She was holding a pile of neatly-folded clean clothes with her red-painted nails. "I happen to encounter Mr. Wright five minutes earlier. I asked him if he knew where you were. He told me that he hasn't seen you since he left his room, and figured out that maybe you were still asleep. Although, the boy was too shy to even attempt to wake you up, I'm afraid."

"Ohh.." she mumbled while rubbing her eyes and shifted her legs to the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

Without even looking at her watch or a clock, she replied. "A quarter to six' o clock."

"God...I'm late for my first day." Gwendolyn quickly stood up and dashed towards her things, messing up the clothes she had neatly packed. "So are you mad at me?" She continued to look through her pile of clothes for a suitable outfit.

Agent Carter walked nearer, "Well, I am supposed to, but since this is your first time- I'm forgiving you. However, make sure that this doesn't happen again Miss Rogers."

"Of course, and I told you just call me Lyn or anything but not Miss Rogers."

"The colonel told us that starting from now, you'll be addressed as Miss Gwendolyn. In order to avoid confusion with another soldier here having the same last name. I'm not quite sure who that is though, is he related to you in any way?" She questioned, while handing over the pile of clothes. "Here, you'll be wearing this coat every day. It serves as your uniform."

She took the clothes from the brunette agent, and smiled in response. She had met Agent Carter yesterday, Howard introduced her to them. Gwendolyn admitted, she was really beautiful for someone working in the military as an agent. Although, even looks could be deceiving because she was known to as the toughest dames there ever is. No one would even dare mess with her. She stood around a good 5'6 or 5'7, although wearing heels made her much taller than that- Gwendolyn thought.

"Thanks. Uhmm..do I need to go to the training grounds after? Or-"

She cut her off, "No need. I'll be waiting for you to show exactly your schedule. I suppose Stark already gave you a tour around the base- but he hasn't give you your schedule yet, didn't he?" Gwendolyn nodded in reply. "Alright, now go on. No time for dilly-dally. The colonel's waiting for the both of us."

"Right," and she proceeded to take a warm shower.

* * *

"Every morning- at least ten minutes before six o'clock, you and Daniel should already be here. Otherwise, being tardy is not a trait to be praised here in the military. You'll be helping Dr. Erskine here in this room, while Daniel will be over there; helping Mr. Stark out with the machine. There will be times when you'll be going outside the training ground to observe the suitable soldier for the program." Agent Carter explained, and Gwendolyn nodded with every sentence she finished. "Do you understand Gwendolyn?"

"Crystal." She gave a slight smile, while Peggy rolled her eyes. "What?" Gwendolyn asked confused.

"In the military, it is appropriate to say 'Yes ma'm,' or 'Yes sir," when addressing a yes or no question. Hasn't anyone told you that?" Peggy asked exasperated. When she kept a blank expression, she sighed and said. "Just remember that, alright?"

Gwendolyn quickly nodded, "Yes ma'm."

"Good, now come on. Everyone's waiting for us."

Once they got inside, she was greeted by numerous sights of machines and stuff that made Gwendolyn gulped in nervousness. The pistols, armors, and grenades were all citing a scene in her head of soldiers running around, an explosion, and blood. Just blood everywhere. She wondered how Steve could ever stand this place.

"Hey are you alright?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked beside only to see Daniel looking at her with concern. "You seem a little pale." She felt her heart melted at the sight, yet quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dan. Thanks."

She was about to turn her attention back, when she noticed a goofy grin appeared on his face. With raised eyebrows, she questioned- "What?"

Daniel grinned more, "You called me by my nickname."

"Oh," Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Yes, I did. But, you could call me by my nickname too anytime you want, you know." Gwendolyn took this chance to observe his appearance. He looks rather dashing this morning; wearing that matching lab coat with hers, seemed to suit him well. His tousled brown hair fell above his eyebrows in a cute way. And of course, the best thing she likes about him are his midnight-sapphire blue eyes. Which seemed to sparkle with joy, this morning.

He was about to open his mouth, when was cut off by a guy entering the room. She saw Agent Carter rolled her eyes at his grand entrance.

"Well, well, how is everyone this fine morning?" They both turned around to find Howard Stark came in- hands shoved in both of his pockets. One look at him and the word _arrogant _immediately crossed Gwendolyn's mind. Although, she knows it's bad to judge people based on their outside image. she couldn't help but think so.

"You're late Mr. Stark." Peggy crossed her arms in a serious manner.

He walked towards the table. Without even looking up, he answered in a calm tone. "What can I say? I'm always fashionably late."

"Of course. It seems that almost everyone here likes the idea of that, for this morning." She eyed Gwendolyn- who sent an apologetic smile. Agent Carter turned his attention back at Howard, "I'm afraid I must be going now, I'm needed outside the base by the colonel. Although I am informed, that one of you two-" she gestured at college students, "will be joining me outside later on. You should ask Dr. Erskine who'll that be- and Mr. Stark, please help them out alright?"

He nodded, "Of course Agent Carter. But, where is the doc by the way?"

"Probably outside debating with the Colonel again." She started to walk towards the exit doors, "Remember, no fooling around." She warned.

All three nodded simultaneously, "Yes ma'm."

Once she was out of sight, Stark turned to the both of them.

"Okay, now that she's gone. I guess, we just have to wait for Dr. Erskine. I think that from the two of you, the one who'd be really going outside- you know doing practical tests and observations; will be you sweetheart." He pointed at her, while sending a slight smirk.

"Mr. Stark I already told you to call me by my real name." she commented dryly.

He sat on the edge of the table, "Yup, Gwen is it?"

"Lyn."

"Nah, it's either Gwen or those other names I make up for you."

She sighed, "What's your problem with my name anyway?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. I like Gwen better than Lyn or Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn could do nothing but roll her eyes, "Fine. Just no more of those pet names you come up."

"You mean gorgeous?"

They were interrupted by a loud cough from Daniel. Who looked a little awkward standing near the middle of them. Although, embarrassed for interrupting them, he continued on. "Uhm...are you guys done? Because I noticed you've been doing it often lately."

"What?" She gasped, then sighed irritatingly. "Blame Mr. Stark, he's the one who has problems with my name."

Howard ignored her as he told the both of them, "Moving on, you should better head outside now. I remember not too long ago Dr. Erskine told me, to tell you to meet them along with the soldiers outside. I guess, it's for you to meet the colonel. Don't worry Agent Carter will be outside, she'll know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could've left with her before."

He shrugged, "I forgot, sorry."

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes for the third time this day, "I'll see you both later." She didn't forget to send Daniel a small smile- to which he gladly returned- before going outside. While walking, she smiled in her head as she realized this is the first time she'll see Steve in action as a soldier.

* * *

"Colonel! Colonel Phillips!" A mass of blonde hair caught his line of sight, as it walked towards him.

Gwendolyn was nervous, she wasn't sure if she's addressing the colonel properly like what Peggy told her to. Despite that, she shrugged off all the thoughts and chose to trust her gut.

"Oh, you must be the girl. Glenda is it?" He huffed out in his thick and commanding voice, that reminded Gwendolyn of the school principal.

She bit her lip as she corrected, "It's Gwendolyn sir. Gwendolyn Rogers."

"Rogers? As in Rogers shrimp?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Steve isn't a shrimp!" She countered, although it may caused her trouble later on. _The hell with it, he's insulting my brother._ "He's just smaller than the average guy."

"Uh-huh, not a shrimp eh? Look at him, he looks like a gerbil."

Gwendolyn glared at him.

The colonel didn't seem to notice this and continued, "Glenda-

"Gwendolyn," she repeated.

"Whatever. Look, Dr. Erskine told me all about you and let me make myself clear. I do not want any childish acts on my base, Miss Rogers. So, I certainly don't want to hear anything about you making a fool out of me or joking around. I repeat soldier, this isn't the time for any acts, copy?"

She was tempted to say 'paste', like what she did with Howard, but then again- the person standing in front of her wasn't a person you seriously want to mess with. So she settled with a nod, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now follow me, let's meet up the rest of the dogs." The colonel said, as they both got inside.

They took a car to the main training grounds. They were just in time to see Peggy aim her fist at a guy- which sent Gwendolyn into rounds of snickers. Although the Colonel wasn't the least bit annoyed, in fact he looked the opposite.

"Agent Carter," The colonel approached her, "You breaking in the candidates, that's good." He complimented, as he stared at the soldier who was knocked down to the ground.

He ordered in his booming voice, "Get your ass up out of that dirt son. And line up in attention until somebody comes and tells you what to do."

The soldier stood up and nodded. "Yes sir!"

The colonel paused for a moment, before looking at Gwendolyn- who seem to shrug. "Boys, I want you to meet Miss Gwendolyn. She'll be here with us for a short while, and you better not mess with her. Because she holds part of the decision of kicking out who is and should be kicked out."

Gwendolyn suddenly felt uncomfortable as all eyes were on her. What made it worse that she didn't even know she has the upper hand to do that. Nobody even told her from the start- as far as she knew, she was just a college student helping out the military. As her eyes continued to look around nervously- to avoid any eye contact- she caught sight of her brother. Who by the way, is staring at her out of surprise.

Her jaw dropped as she she shook her head to say- _"I don't know what he's talking about."_

Steve didn't reply, instead shrugged and turned his gaze back in front.

Colonel Phillips started to speak up. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best- men." His gaze somehow stopped on Steve, but nevertheless decided to continue. Again, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man."

"At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell. "

Once he finished his speech, Gwendolyn gave her brother a nervous smile- while mouthing. _"Good luck."_

Steve returned the smile, only his was purely made from confidence.

_"Thanks."_

* * *

**Okay so...I guess I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time now. But, I do hope this chapter covers it. I promise there will be a lot more! Just keep reading! Oh! And please leave reviews :)) I love your reviews so muchhhhh!  
**


	9. Sister of the Captain (8)

**Heyy guys so.. I know it's been awhile. Okay, it's been FOREVER since I updated I know and I'm sorry about that. I just... can't seem to get any inspiration in writing this chapter. I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to all of you by making this chapter longer than the previous ones. And please! leave reviews :)) It means a lot to me.**

* * *

_Sister of the Captain (8)_

It was lunch time at the base. Although they were both in the same unit, she and her brother had different schedules in everything they do. So to put it simply, here she was staring at her lunch, all alone.

_Well, if this was even considered food._ Gwendolyn thought. It look like the meat was under-cooked, and it was grey instead of a rich-brown color she normally sees once Steve was done cooking. The potatoes were sloppy, and the bread was just-

"Hey," She raised her head up, and came face to face with two fingers snapping to get her attention. "You okay?" Again, her heart couldn't help but beat faster as she saw the face of the speaker. He had a smile on his face, yet concern was shown in his eyes.

She let out a sheepish smile, "Oh-yeah I'm fine. Hehe." Her eyes darted down to the silver tray held in both his hands.

"You mind if I sit here?"

Gwendolyn quickly shook her head. "Thanks." Daniel said, and proceeded to sit down.

_Oh my gosh. Daniel is sitting right in front of me! We're sharing the same table, and- oh my gosh. I really have to call Grace and tell her everything._

The two sat in silence. It was getting awkward each second, and Gwendolyn tried to think of how she should start a casual talk. Daniel on the other hand, was doing the same thing. He didn't know if she was a talker. Even if they were schoolmates, they barely talked to one another unless it involves in a Science experiment. So technically, they weren't really all_ that_ close. Well, save it for the nickname thingy.

"So..." he brought up awkwardly. He noticed that he hasn't touched her food yet. "You're not hungry?" Daniel silently cursed himself as he thought it was a very lame topic to start with, but he really has no other options.

She poked the meat with her fork, even if Steve specifically told her it's rude to poke any kind of food. She didn't want to know the valid reason for that. "Not really," she was cut off by the sound of her tummy rumbling. Her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment while Daniel only chuckled.

"I think your stomach's saying otherwise." He half-said, half-laughed. "Why don't you eat? I know that we're busy and all but you know what they say, food is good for the soul." He ate a spoonful of potatoes.

"How could you eat that?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her.

She quickly composed herself. "Oh no- I didn't mean it like that it's just... well, let's say the food is a little bit farther from taste from the ones I'v had back home." She sliced a piece of meat, while he just watched her.

"Believe me, I know what you're saying." Then he whispered in a voice that was audible for only her to hear. He leaned in a bit, "The food here isn't even half as good as the one my grandma cooks. Trust me, I'm just eating to survive."

She let out a soft laugh. A laugh that Daniel wanted to hear again. "Then for my sake, I guess I should start eating too huh?" She began to chew and swallow the food set in front of her.

"So how's Steve?" Daniel asked.

She frowned a bit. "Still breathing- which I guess is a good thing. You should've seen him train Daniel, he's like a... a puppy compared to those other wolves. Sometimes, I even considered sending him to the emergency unit. And the other soldiers, don't even get me started. They are so awful that I just want to rip their heads off." SHe finished while jabbing her fork into the bowl of potatoes.

"Woah, okay calm down Lyn." He said. "Steve seems a bit- behind the bars, but I think Dr. Erskine's taken a liking to him you know. He talks about your brother all the time whenever I work with Mr. Stark."

"Yeah I know that. It's not that I don't think he can do it. I'm just-"

He cut her off. "Worried about him. I know." She looked at him and sighed deeply. "Hey, don't worry about it alright? I'm sure your brother knows what he's doing. If you ask me, he's the one that should be in the program."

Gwendolyn knitted his eyebrows, "What program?"

"The super soldier thing. Didn't the colonel told you about that? You work outside, so technically, if any one has to know- it's you."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee. Thanks for the info Wright-"

"With pleasure mademoiselle." He interrupted again with a teasing tone.

Gwendolyn continued, "-but I am aware of that program. I just thought it's another one that Phillips decided to make up." She grunted, her tone dripping with annoyance.

"You don't like the Colonel very much do you?"

She stood up and picked her tray, "Well, do dogs meow?"

"Uhmm..no?" He asked in a very confused tone and locked his gaze on hers.

She smiled sweetly. "Tell me when they do because that's the day I'd learn to _like_ our colonel_." _She saw him grin and chuckle. "I'd better get going. It was nice talking to you Dan."

"Likewise Gwendolyn, I guess I'll see you later." He sent a smile that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously again.

She walked away, not before saying- "I told you to never call me Gwendolyn!"

He laughed once more.

* * *

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"

Gwendolyn followed closely behind the doctor and the colonel. She was gripping a clipboard that contains the observation she had based on the training and conditions of the soldiers set on their base. Even though she kept telling the colonel that it would be bias for her to judge the soldiers (considering Steve was one of them), he didn't mind at all. To quote him- _"I don't give a damn on what you think Miss Gwendolyn. Just do your job as you are ordered to do." _He had said.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He iz thee clear choice." Dr. Erskine answered back. She couldn't help but overhear a very serious conversation between the two. So when she heard Steve's name, it just made her even more curious.

"When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Colonel Phillips retorted.

Gwendolyn knitted her eyebrows- an action she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Pardon me sir, but what does Steve have anything to do with the program?"

"Exactly, well you could direct your question to the doctor here." The two set their gazes on the doctor in front of them.

With a sigh, he answered. "Based on my obzervation, he iz thee one most suitable vor thee program. Isn't that right Miz Gwendolyn?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but immediately shut it when no words came out. She wasn't sure if it was safe for Steve to be involved in the super soldier program. Especially when it was under the military, but I guess instead of the other jerks being picked for the program, it was in better hands if they chose Steve. But then again, the most obvious reason to why she shouldn't agree to this- is because it was far too risky.

"Stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him." They observed his brother as he was panting and breathing heavily while doing basic jumping jacks, while the other recruits seemed to be doing it effortlessly. Gwendolyn bit her lip as she watched him nervously, it took her a great deal of restraint of not going there and dragging her brother towards the medical ward.

"I am looking vor qualities be'ond thee physical." His German accent was obvious.

The colonel ignored his response. "Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"

"Yeah, I know." Dr. Erskine said. Gwendolyn continued to listen to the two men argue, while still keeping her eyes trained on Steve.

"And all the groveling I had to do in front of senator what's his name."

They stopped beside a truck carrying explosives and other weapons used in the base. "Brandt- and yes I know. I am well aware ov your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier."

Gwendolyn snorted, "He's an asshole. A good one rather."

"You don't win wars with niceness, Miss Rogers." He walked towards the truck. They didn't know what he was doing, but as soon as he faced them back her eyes widened in shock.

"Colonel-" She tried to reasoned but, was again, ignored as usual.

"You win war with guts." He pulled the clip off the grenade and threw it exactly where the soldiers were training. "Grenade!"

Gwendolyn watched in horror as all of the men quickly ran off to find cover, except for Steve. When she catch onto what he was about to do, she quickly dashed off in his direction. Steve got to the grenade before she did, and jumped on top of it. He used his body as a shield to cover the grenade.

"Get away! Get back!" He yelled, his eyes tightly shut. She could only stare at him, and share looks with Agent Carter- who was gazing at Steve with a look of admiration. Once they all established that it was just a dummy grenade, Steve got up. "Is this a test?"

She smiled at her brother. "Seems like it." She looked back where the doctor and colonel were standing, and sent Phillips a smirk. Phillips stood in silence, while the two gave him a look that says 'I told you so'.

"He's still skinny." The colonel could only respond before walking away.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, and said to herself. "He just got to have the last word again didn't he?" She looked at her brother who was still lying on the muddy ground, and offered a hand. Steve stared at it for a few seconds. "I don't bite big brother, don't worry."

He was still catching his breath when he took her hand, and pulled himself up. "Thanks Lyn."

"No problem." She responded with a smile, while he tried to brush the dirt of his pants. This was actually the first time she got a closer view of Steve again. It's been awhile since they had an actual talk, considering the fact that both of them are busy now. "You sure you're okay?"

He said through breaths, "Yeah," he looked at her. "Never been better."

"Good." She checked her clipboard. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, at exactly 1800."

He got confused. "For what?"

She gave him a pat on the shoulder, which was easy for her because she was taller than her brother by about two inches. "You'll see. Alright back to work soldier, Agent Carter got his eye on you." She said quite teasingly.

Steve shook his head, with a smile plastered on his face. "It's great to see you too sis." Before running off to where the other men where. Then she walked where Agent Carter was standing.

"Agent Carter?" She called.

The brunette snapped her attention towards her, "What do you want now Gwendolyn?" She asked in a genuine but a little irritated tone.

"I told you to never call me Gwendolyn." She argued.

She answered back, "Well, I did recall telling you to just call me Peggy once in a while."

"Well, you did say once in awhile. You didn't say always." She reasoned with a smirk.

Peggy sighed, "God you're impossible. No wonder Stark's got a thing for you."

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "Stark? Puh-lease. We don't even get along that much, and the most obvious reason why- I_ don't_ even like him." Gwendolyn blurted in annoyance.

The agent smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that you actually fancy the lad working with him, isn't that right?"

Her cheeks turned red and a look of realization crossed her face. "I do not." She tried to deny.

"Keep denying it Lyn, but I guarantee you that every living creature that set foot in this base knows what you feel about him." She retorted.

Gwendolyn looked offended, "Am I that obvious?"

"Would you be offended if I said yes? And besides, apparently Mr. Wright seems pretty oblivious to those feelings of yours." Peggy remarked.

She shook her head, "Not at all." She continued, "But I do have one teeny-tiny problem."

"What's that?" She asked Gwendolyn.

She responded a bit too loudly. "HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY."

Agent Carter winced a bit, "You'll get to that eventually, I'm getting the feeling that he shares the same feelings as you do." Gwendolyn didn't respond, instead clutched the clipboard more tightly in her hands. "Now, as much as I like these little talks of ours. Why don't you just tell me why you even called me the first place?"

"Well, it's because of Steve."

A flash of concern crossed the brunette's eyes, "What about him?"

"Is it wise enough for him to be that man?" She asked a bit too quickly.

Peggy let out a breath, "If you ask me, there really is no doubt that he would picked among all of them." He gestured towards the recruits.

"I do know that. I'm just afraid you know. He's the only family I got left and if this program goes wrong-" She was cut off when Peggy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She assured with a smile, "Steve's not going to leave you. He's not going anywhere knowing that you're the only family he's got too."

Gwendolyn returned the smile, and muttered. "Thanks Peggy." Sometimes, even though that Peggy could be a little bossy sometimes, overall she's a very nice person. She's also one of the people she has gotten close to, and one of the people that she could trust her life with.

"Anytime Lyn. Now, why don't we get back to work before Colonel Phillips caught us and gave as a long speech of 'how we shouldn't waste time because we are already at war'?" She suggested in a quite playful but serious tone.

"I second that notion Agent." Gwendolyn remarked before getting back to work. Preparing herself for the meeting she has to go later on.

* * *

"Doc, I'm nervous."

He chuckled, "I think everyone iz at thee moment. But if anyone should vee more nervouz, I think it's your brother." He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say, "it's okay".Which made her a bit calm to be honest. She followed Dr. Erskine toward Steve's room, and waited as he knocked on the door.

"May we?" The doctor asked, she couldn't hear what Steve said but they were let in anyway.

As they got inside, Gwendolyn couldn't help but think the room was as neat as their apartment back home. She had expected bed sheets to be unmade, clothes strewn on the floor, and things were scattered and unorganized. But, she was wrong, everything was tidy and organized. Probably because Steve was the only person here, and she knew for a fact that her brother was even tidier than her- and she's a _girl_. That says a lot.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked her brother.

He let out a nervous smile, "Got the jitters I guess. So, how you holding up?"

"Well, I've met new people. I learned a lot more than I know. I guess so far, it's not too bad." She replied, as they took a seat down across him.

He nodded, "When will you leave?"

"Right after the program's done." Gwendolyn answered, then asked him, "How bout you? I see you everyday at the grounds. You still want to go through with this?"

He gave her a smile and nod, then turned to the doctor. "Can I ask you a question?" He put away the book he was formerly reading.

"Just one?"

Steve had a puzzled expression on his face, "Why me?" Gwendolyn took a deep breath, she knew that he was going to ask this sooner or later.

Dr. Erskine held a bottle of wine in his hands, "I suppose that iz thee only question that matters." He replied. "This iz from Augsburg, my city." He showed them the bottle.

"So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the…my people struggled. They…they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the…and the…" He adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. While both Rogers listened intently to what the doctor was saying. "And he- he hears of me, my work, and he finds me. And he says, you-" He pointed at Steve. "He says you will make us strong."

"Well, I am not interested." He places down the bottle of wine, and continued, "So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for a cult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power in the earth, left there by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So, when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist."

Gwendolyn did nothing but gulped hard.

"Schmidt must become that superior man." He finished.

Steve asked, "Did it make him stronger?"

"Yeah. But, there were other effects."

The other Rogers asked, "Like what?"

"The serum was not ready." He looked at Gwendolyn, then back to Steve. "But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse."

A look of realization dawned on Gwendolyn's face. "This is why he was chosen?" It turned more of a question rather than a statement.

"This is why you were chosen." He confirmed her statement. Both were now looking at Steve. "Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion." He nodded at him.

"Thanks. I think." Steve sounded unsure, but managed to give a smile.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise us one thing." He gestured for Steve to take the glass and bent down to pick up the wine bottle from earlier. "That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier..." Dr. Erskine trailed off.

"But a good man." She finished for him and the siblings exchanged looks.

Dr. Erskine began to pour in a glass for Steve, and he raised his glass. "To the little guys." Steve smiled and clinked his glass with the doc's. Before he could take a sip though, Gwendolyn stopped him.

"No wait! Wait! Doc, he can't take fluids remember?" She reminded.

He realized what she was saying, "Oh yes! What am I doing? You have procedure tomorrow. No fluids. Thank you for reminding me that Miss Rogers." He took the glass from Steve's hand and gave it to her. Gwendolyn was about to take it when Steve raised his hand.

"You're still a minor remember?"

Gwendolyn frowned, "It's just a sip Steve."

"No."

"Please?"

He watched her whine and questioned in a teasing manner, "Do you really want me to tell Daniel that you're already drinking?" He smirked.

That shut her up. Then said after a few seconds- "You're no fair."

Steve ignored her, "All right. We'll drink it after." He told the doctor. He poured the contents of the glass on his.

"No. I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I Drink it now." He drank the remaining fluid in one gulp, which earn him a laugh from Gwendolyn, and a grin from Steve. "So, I'll see you tomorrow Steven. Be ready, your sister will be there to assist you."

"Of course doc. Thanks." Steve replied, as he got up taking the bottle with him.

He looked at her, "You coming Miss Rogers?"

"You go ahead doctor. I'll just stay with my brother for awhile."

Dr. Erskine nodded, "Very well then. Sleep well you two." They watched him head out of the room. Once he was gone, Gwendolyn quickly lied down on top of the bunk. Steve stood up and arranged his things.

"Do you always sleep here?" She asked him.

He looked at her to answer, "Just this night why?"

"It's just too clean you know." She told him, "I expected it to be a little more.."

He cut her off- "What? Messy, unorganized, sloppy, and displeasing to the eye?"

"I was gonna say a little more crowded, but that works too." She said a little jokingly, which made Steve rolled his eyes.

When he was done fixing his things, he sat down on his bed. "The only reason I was separated was because of the procedure tomorrow."

She muttered, "Oh..." Then sat up, after a few seconds of silence, she asked him. "Are you scared?"

"Of tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Being scared is an understatement. I'm terrified. But I guess, that's just a part of this program right?" He chuckled nervously.

Gwendolyn sighed deeply, "Look Steve, if you really don't want to do it. Just tell us okay? You know that I'm not comfortable with the idea with you going through this program. I know for a fact that you don't like needles and all that stuff, so if you really don't want to, just tell me okay?"

"Aww.. is my baby sister worried about her brother?" He pulled on her blonde curls.

She slapped his hand away. "You'll ruin my hair genius." She tried to look annoyed but ended up smiling anyway. "And yes, you know I'm always worried about you right? No matter how cheesy that sounds."

Steve couldn't help but sit beside his sister and locked her head with his arm. He ruffled her hair with his other hand, earning him a slap and protest from her. "Did I already told you how lucky I am to have a sister like you?"

"For only like a billion times." Her voice muffled. "And please get off of me Steve you smell like a wet dog." She said irritated while fixing her hair, as he released her from his grip.

"I just took a shower before you came in!" He smelled both of his armpits. "Maybe the smell came from you and was passed onto me."

She gasped, "Hey! I shower at least twice a day!"

"There's not much of a difference."

She stood up, and made the bed. "Whatever. I better be going already, they're probably waiting for me. Goodnight big brother." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Lyn. Why, are you late for a date?"

She brushed off her skirt, "Who on earth would have a date at this time of the day?"

"You do?"

She laughed. "Very funny Steve. Try to sleep well and not snore."

She opened the door and was about to head outside when Steve replied back, "I never snore. You do that remember?"

"I do not-"

He cut her off with a grin, "Yeah, remember when Bucky decided to stay for the night and you-"

"Shut up Steve!"

He heard the slam of the door and had to clutch his stomach from laughing. He really is lucky to have a sister like Lyn.

* * *

**So? How was it guys? Reviews please! And I'm terribly sorry for not updating in months. I hope this chapter covers it though! Please leave reviews.. it means so much to me :((**

**-author :))**


End file.
